1. Field of the Invention
A portable display device for displaying educational material or student's work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary and secondary schools conduct various science fairs, school projects and the like. Typically, a student participating in a science fair might use a freestanding display to present the results of their work. Wood (U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,522) discloses a free standing display for use in this application. The display comprises two side panels and a center panel. Each side panel is joined to a center panel by a hinge. The display device can stand upright only if the two side panels are inclined at an angle relative to the center panel. The side panels do not provide any depth for displaying or storing three dimensional objects.
Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 611,063), Singer et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,695), Levkoff (U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,280), Virvo '439 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,439 B1) and Virvo '164 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,164 B1) each disclose dual containers separated by a center panel. All of these containers require glue or some other separate joining means for assembly.
Tulkoff (U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,440), FIG. 7, discloses a pizza box which uses a locking tab and locking slot to form a portion of a tray.